1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a charging device, and to an image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
A charging device utilizing corona discharge is used for charging an image holder, on which an electrostatic latent image is formed due to a difference in potential level, to a predetermined potential level in, for example, an electrophotographic image forming apparatus.
In a charging device used for such a purpose, a strong electric field is generated between a charging member, such as a stretched wire, and an image holder serving as a charged body so that a corona discharge is caused. Thus, sometimes, toner and paper particles having electric charges adhere to the charging member. Also discharge products such as ozone and nitrogen oxides sometimes adhere to the charging member. Such matters adhering to the charging member may degrade charging characteristics. Accordingly, necessity for removing the matters adhering to the charging member arises.